Place vacante
by Kemael
Summary: Si Watari n'avait pas eu Roger, qui aurait-il pu embaucher à ce poste ? Ou comment caser dans Death Note des personnages qui sont à des milliers de kilomètres de ce fandom !


_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Déjà, je précise que c'est tout de la faute d'Alia qui m'a incité à écrire puis publier ce truc, c'est donc elle la vilaine ! Les tomates pourries, c'est pour elle. Mais les louanges (si si ... pleassseeee) c'est pour moi \o/  
_

_C'est donc avec cette introduction un peu particulière que je vous offre cet OS totalement déjanté !_

_Saurez-vous retrouver qui sont tous ces postulants ? Je vous mets au défi de tous les reconnaître en tout cas ;)_

_Rating _:_ K  
_

_Disclaimer : __Death Note appartient à Obata et Ohba_**_  
_**

* * *

_**Place vacante**_

La Wammy's House … .

Sa fierté.

L'œuvre de sa vie.

Un véritable havre de paix pour enfants prodiges et surdoués.

Quillsh Wammy, plus connu sous le pseudonyme de Watari, avait ressentit une véritable bouffée de joie lorsque la dernière pierre avait été mise à l'édifice, et chaque étape qui avait ensuite été parcourue n'avait été qu'une suite de bonheur et de contentement. Malgré les difficultés. Malgré les coups durs. Après tout, Rome ne s'était pas faite en un jour, et Watari avait toujours été un homme patient. Très patient. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui en tout cas !

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, l'homme avait décidé de recruter celui qui allait être le plus important après lui-même pour cet établissement si particulier : son directeur !

Un poste rude et laborieux, offrant bien davantage d'efforts que de récompenses.

Bien davantage de nuits blanches que d'heures de gloire.

Un poste si exigeant que Watari avait donc préféré s'occuper de ce recrutement en personne, s'offrant ainsi la possibilité de jauger chaque postulant de son œil critique avant de prendre une quelconque décision. Et quelle meilleure manière d'y arriver que d'organiser un vaste entretien d'embauche ralliant dans son bureau toutes les personnes intéressées par la place ?! Le vieil homme avait jugé l'idée frappée du coin du bon sens, aussi s'était-il attelé à cette tâche fastidieuse mais indispensable, déterminant ainsi un ordre de passage des participants totalement aléatoire avant d'enfin pouvoir débuter cette cession de recrutement !

* * *

« Premier candidat, vous pouvez entrer et vous asseoir … enfin entrer. Comme je l'ai précisé en prenant contact avec vous, je ne vous poserai aucune question, à vous de me convaincre. »

Première boulette de cette cession, arrivée exceptionnellement vite par ailleurs … . Mais après tout, comment aurait-il pu devenir que le premier à entrer dans son bureau était en fauteuil roulant ? De toutes manières, ce petit dérapage ne sembla pas déstabiliser son interlocuteur - un homme chauve et au sourire rassurant - et celui-ci enchaîna sans perdre un instant.

« Je vous en prie mon ami, ne vous en veuillez pas pour ces quelques mots. Laissez-moi plutôt me présenter : je me nome Charles Francis Xavier, et si je me permets aujourd'hui de me présenter à vous, c'est parce que j'ai déjà une belle expérience dans ce genre de poste. Voyez-vous, j'ai longtemps dirigé une école de mutants avant que la crise d'adolescence de mes protégés ne me jette dehors, aussi j'aimerai tenter l'aventure ici et … vos élèves ne sont pas des mutants, n'est-ce pas ?

- Plaît-il ?! » s'étouffa presque Watari en ouvrant de grands yeux, se demandant un instant si cet homme insultait indirectement ses élèves ou alors s'il avait fumé quelque chose de pas net avant d'arriver !

« Des mutant, M.U.T.A.N.T.S. Vous savez … télépathie, télékinésie, téléportation, pyrokinésie, électrokinésie … tout ça tout ça quoi !

- Tout ça tout ça … » répéta Wammy - plus que perplexe - en se demandant sérieusement s'il n'aurait pas dû exiger un dépistage de drogues en plus d'un curriculum vitae. « Moui, c'est cela oui … et bien votre profil est extrêmement intéressant monsieur Xavier et … .

- Professeur Xavier, je préfère.

- Si vous le dites ! Et bien PROFESSEUR Xavier, je vous rappellerai ! Au suivant ! »

* * *

Quoi que, un ''aux suivants'' au pluriel aurait été plus approprié en l'occurrence, parce que le prochain candidat était en fait un groupe de cinq candidats … avec des tronches toutes plus hallucinantes les unes que les autres ! Watari n'était pourtant pas du genre à juger sur le physique, mais il y avait tout de même des limites sur le chara-design !

« Bon et bien messieurs, je vous laisse vous présenter et me convaincre … .

- Docteur J !

- Professeur G !

- Docteur S !

- Savant H !

- Mentor O !

- On aura le droit d'envoyer les gamin se battre dans l'espace grâce à des mechas ?! »

Mon dieu, c'était encore pire lorsqu'ils parlaient tous ensemble, le vieil homme en eut carrément des sueurs froides ! Laisser ses gosses entre les mains de ces tarés … ? Hors de question !

« Je vous rappellerai ! Au suivant ! »

* * *

En espérant que ce suivant-là fût un peu plus normal d'ailleurs, et Watari se sentit d'ailleurs soulagé en voyant entrer une mamie apparemment normale malgré sa tenue d'un autre âge.

« Bonjour madame, madame ?

- Grand-mère !

- Madame Grand-mère ? Vous avez bien un nom, non ?

- Non … mais par contre, j'aimerais bien qu'ils puissent tous porter des robes !

- Plaît-il ?!

- Les enfants, j'aimerais qu'ils puissent tous porter des robes ! J'en créée depuis des années mais personne ne les porte jamais, alors j'espère bien qu'elles feront des heureux ici !

- Sans doute … oui oui … je vous rappellerai ! Au suivant !

- Mais … et mes robes ?

- AU SUIVANT ! »

* * *

Plus normal le suivant. Pitié … .

Et justement, ce fut un homme seul qui entra. Et un homme tiré à quatre épingles dans sa livrée de majordome, s'inclinant respectueusement devant lui en entrant dans la pièce avant de prendre place sur le siège.

Au moins, ça commençait bien.

« Monsieur … ?

- Sebastian Michealis, my lord.

- C'est à vous Monsieur Michaelis ! Que pensez-vous pouvoir apporter aux enfants si vous êtes choisi pour ce poste ?

- Tout monsieur, je sais absolument tout faire parfaitement : ménage, cuisine, lessive, courses, éducation, garde du corps, assassin … en échange, je ne demande qu'une seule chose. L'âme de ces chers enfants.

- …

- My lord ? Vous …

- Je vous rappellerai, merci. Au suivant !

* * *

Il allait craquer, il allait craquer … .  
Surtout lorsque le suivant s'avéra être une nouvelle petite vieille.

« Mamie ?

- Sophie !

- Dehors ! Au suivant ! »

* * *

Il craquait ça y est, il craquait … .

Le prochain et dernier candidat avait pourtant l'air d'être à peu près normal - si l'on exceptait son regard de sadique luisant derrière ses lunettes teintées - et Watari l'invita donc à s'asseoir et à commencer.

« Ces enfants sont orphelins, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Niark niark niark. Est-ce qu'ils sont obéissants ?

- Euh … ça dépend, ils ont chacun leurs caractères. Je réitère ma question : pourquoi ?

- Niark niark niark … vous pensez qu'il y a moyen de les contraindre à piloter des mechas ?

- Vous êtes en relation avec les cinq autres tarés de tout à l'heure ? Ils voulaient déjà caser mes gamins dans des mechas !

- Non ne vous inquiétez pas, les miens sont mieux … les gosses souffrent davantage dans les miens.

- Je vois … et bien je vous …

- Rappellerai ?

- Oui voilà, je vous rappellerai ! Au revoir ! »

* * *

Toc … toc … toc …

« Entrez ? »

Un instant plus tard, un vieil homme courbé et dégarni pénétra dans le bureau, s'attirant aussitôt un regard clinique de la part de Watari.

« Vous êtes ?

- Roger, le jardinier … j'aurais voulu savoir si …

- Vous croyez en le paranormal ? La télépathie et les trucs comme ça ?

- Euh non … pourquoi ?

- Vous aimez les mechas ?

- Les quoi ?

- Vous aimez les robes ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?!

- Est-ce que vous avez déjà tenté de voler l'âme d'un enfant ?

- Mais … mais non voyons ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?!

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas-là, je vous embauche au poste de directeur, toutes mes félicitations ! »

Et dans une sortie ressemblant davantage à une fuite qu'à autre chose, Watari détalla aussitôt en dehors de la pièce, marchant à grand pas dans les couloirs afin de quitter les lieux.

« Et moi, je fais quoi du mec casqué à moitié mort dans le jardin et qui a tous mes outils collés à lui … ? »

* * *

_Alors, avez-vous effectivement réussi à reconnaître tout ce petit monde qui n'a strictement rien à faire là ? x)_


End file.
